Sequel to Rapunzel
by Ray And Evil
Summary: This is the sequel of Rapunzel: Schwarz, Weiß style!!! Hope you enjoy it and pleases review too!!


Schwarz, Weiß Fic  
Ratings: Humour  
Title: A Sequel To Rapunzel  
  
Evil: Konichiwa minna-san!!! O Genki desu ka? We finally came up with a sequel and would like everybody to read it and enjoy^_^  
Ray: Konichiwa~! Boku Ray, Evil-chan is my kawaii imouto. Not really. We are very, very close friends that's all.  
Evil + Ray: Now, sit back, relax and enjoy the fic.  
  
Evil: Konichiwa minna-san!  
Ray: Konichiwa.  
Evil: Ne, Ray-san. Should we continue the Story of Rapunzel?  
Ray: Okay Evil-chan.  
Omi: Chotto! Can we switch the roles please?  
Nagi: Why?  
Evil + Ray: Yeah! Why?  
Omi: ( took a deep, deep breath )   
Idon'twannawearastupidpinksexylookingfluffydress!  
Nagi + Evil + Ray: ( took a deep, deep breath ) HUH?!  
Omi: *blushing* Okay, here goes. I. Don't. Wanna. Wear. A. Stupid. Pink. Sexy. Looking. Fluffy. Dress.  
Evil: You don't have to say it that slow you know.  
Nagi: So...that means that you don't like what I design right?  
Omi: Eh? No, that's not what I meant.  
Ray: Can we begin with the show already? Evil-chan! Go call   
everybody.  
Evil: Hai~   
Ray: Alright everybody, know your roles? Okay? Let's start from where   
Omi, I mean Rapunzel was letting the witch, I mean wizard up the   
tower. Alright, Take Two!  
Schuldich: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.  
Omi: ( threw down braided wig )  
Schuldich: ( climb up half-way and the whole prop tower including Omi   
fell )   
Omi: ( fell and accidentally kissed Schuldich )  
Nagi: O.o SCHULDICH!!! You bastard! What did you do to my cute little   
Omi-pie?!  
Evil: O.o Omi-pie?! Cool, chill relax, Nagi-kun. Omi-kun, remember not   
to lean against the prop tower.  
Omi: Okay. Got that.  
Ray: Schuldich! Stop teasing Nagi!!  
Schuldich: @.* ( whispers to Evil ) Ray's in a bad mood today na, Evil-  
chan?  
Evil: Huh? Oh! Today's the second day of Ray's ( got interrupted by   
Yohji. Where did he pop out from? )  
Yohji: I thought Ray's a tomboy.  
Evil: She is a tomboy. Today's the second day of her boredom.  
Yohji: *sweatdropped*  
Ray: Let's start the show! Come on people!  
Evil: Let's begin the show! Omi-kun remember not to lean against the   
prop tower and Schuldich-san, remember to lean against the prop   
tower while climbing. Alright! Take Two!  
Schuldich: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.  
Omi: ( Threw down braided wig )  
Schuldich: ( Climb up and crawled into the prop tower window )  
Evil: Yay!!! It's successful, ne Ray-san?  
Ray: Un...  
Evil: Now is the part where Rapunzel sings!  
Omi: ( Put in the 'Truth' song and sings )  
Ray: Oh My God! Omi! You sound like a girl!  
Aya: His voice hasn't break yet that's why.  
Ray: I see. Good. That means he can always play the role that includes   
girls.  
Omi: Nowwaitaminute! I'mnotgonnaweardressesanymore!  
Ken: Okay, so we'll see to it that you wear a pair of shorts underneath   
then.*snigger*  
Omi: NO! N.O. NO! No dresses for me!  
Ray: You understands what he says?!  
Evil + Ken: Uh huh. After hearing him over a period of time, you'll get   
used to it.  
Ray: I see... Omi! Next time we'll do plays that includes girl main   
character na? *evil grin*  
Omi: Nuh uh! No cross-dressing for me! I'm not Kurama you know!  
Kurama: ( Shouts from the other studio ) You bastard! I don't always cross-dress! After this, I'm gonna feed you to my plants!!  
Ray: How do you know Kurama cross-dresses?  
Omi: Most of the time I've seen him in drags.  
Evil: How come you saw him most of the time in drags?  
Nagi + Ray: Yeah! How come?!  
Omi: ...um...I walk past the studio.  
Evil + Ray: Now~ let's begin with our show!  
Ray: Omi! Sing.  
Omi: Hai~  
Crawford: The beautiful Rapunzel sang pitifully and Prince Nagi heard   
it as he went riding through the thick enchanted forest. He   
saw the wizard climb up Rapunzel's beautiful braids.  
Nagi: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.  
Crawford: Prince Nagi climbed up and into the tower. When the wizard   
came and climb Rapunzel's beautiful braids, Prince Nagi cut   
off Rapunzel's braids and the wizard fell...  
Schuldich: Itai yo~  
Crawford: As I was saying, the wizard fell and died.  
Schuldich: Nani?!  
Crawford: The wizard died. ( Gave Schuldich a glare that says You better follow the script or Shine! )  
Schuldich: Hidoi~ ( whispers ) x_x  
Crawford: And the Prince and Rapunzel got married and lived happily   
ever after. The end.  
Schuldich: ( Walk to the storeroom and heard moans coming from   
inside ) Huh? ( Presses his ear against the door ) O.o Nagi! You're seme or uke?  
Nagi: Both...  
Schuldich: What?! How can you be both? You're from Schwarz, so you   
should be seme! ( Sighed and walked off )   
  
We like to thank our reader's for reading it and our friends who help us with our sequel.  
Haruka-san  
Michiru-san  
Kristine  
Jessie  
Chiaki-san  
Evil: Ray-san included the moans part not me kay? I'm too young for that.  
Ray: If you're too young for that then don't write fanfics next time. By the way we're of the same age na!  
Evil: :p You're still older than me in Birthday! Tppptttt!!!! 


End file.
